


clickbait: i fell in love with my doctor and now we're dating??

by fkaps (orphan_account)



Series: lucases and eliotts no. 1 - infinity [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, One? Or both? You decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fkaps
Summary: Eliott wakes up from surgery and decides he probably did something right in life, because judging by the angel in a lab coat checking his vitals he's definitely died and gone to heaven.or: Eliott on anesthesia and Lucas at the last leg of his overnight shift meet in a post op room.Russian translationhere





	clickbait: i fell in love with my doctor and now we're dating??

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [clickbait: i fell in love with my doctor and now we're dating??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030921) by [four_steps_to_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_steps_to_death/pseuds/four_steps_to_death)



> I've already uploaded this as a chapter of zenith, but i am scrapping that work so i can organize everything better. nothing new if you have read it already

"How are you feeling?"

 _No way_ , Eliott thinks to himself. _No_ fucking _way_.

First of all, there's absolutely no possibility that this is real life. Angels didn't exist on earth, and the doctor in front of him, donning a white lab coat, eyes bluer than the sky on a clear summer day, and messy hair sticking upward in every direction just begging for Eliott to sink his fingers into, was definitely not human.

So, Eliott came to the conclusion that he was probably dead. Which honestly, didn't make him as sad as it should have. He clearly did something right in his life, because judging by the beautiful man in front of him he somehow ended up in heaven. The ethereal being arched an eyebrow expectantly, adjusting the drip attached to Eliott's arm.

 _Shit, right_.

"M'okay," Eliott slurs, cursing himself for the clumsy way it falls from his lips. He sits up, knowing how unpresentable he probably looks with his greasy hair and unkempt five o clock shadow, but this was an oppurtunity he couldn't afford to ignore.  _Let's try this again._

"Hey, are you my doctor?"

The man looks at him concernedly, eyes flicking to the monitor displaying Eliott's vitals before approaching closer.

"Eliott, are you really okay?" 

The angel knew his name. _Another miracle_ , he thinks, until it dawns on him that a doctor would obviously know the name of his patient. Still, it didn't make the sound of it coming from him any less sweeter.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replies irritably. Eliott might be pumped full of anethesia but he wasn't completely unaware of his surroundings.

"You didn't answer me, are you my doctor?" he repeats, "Because I swear I would remember someone like you."

The angel lets go of the drip, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" he asks bemusedly, eyes that Eliott could have sworn were literally twinkling.

"I bet you hear that all the time though," Eliott starts to ramble, "Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes? Because you do. And they should. Everyday. _" I would tell you everyday,_ he thinks to himself, thank goodness. Some part of his mind can comprehend that saying it out loud would be way too much too soon, even for him. The doctor smiles a little at that, laughing when he realizes the sincerity behind Eliott's words. _Score._

"I do, in fact," the man, whose nametag reads Dr. Lallemant, admits matter-of-factly, pulling up the chair laid out for visitors so that he can sit beside Eliott's bed, "Especially from my husband." he says, emphasizing the last word.

Eliott's face visibly drops, heartbroken over the revelation. Of course he has a husband. Glancing up at the teasing face of the doctor, Eliott can feel his resolve coming back. Even though he's a little annoyed at how the man in front of him seems to be having a joke at his expense, he can't help himself.

Maybe it's the sedative talking, but he's undeterred. Putting on his game face, he jumps right back in, unwilling to let this guy go without a fight, husband or no husband.

"You're married?" 

"Yeah," Lucas answers, almost dreamily to Eliott's disappointment, "Getting close to one year now."

"So not that long then." 

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying," Eliott defends, raising his hands in dramatic mock surrender as far as the drip attached to him would allow them to go, "Life is very long," he says quite seriously, "And you, Doctor Lallemant-"

"Call me Lucas."

"Lucas," Eliott breathes out the name. How it might sound when he yelled for him to wake up in the morning, the name he would save with a little heart beside it under his contacts list, how he would whisper it against the man's lips as he kissed him like the world would end. Lucas blushes a deep red, coughing and adjusting his collar. Looks like his brain to mouth filter malfunctioned, unlike earlier on.

 _Oh well_ , Eliott thought. Might as well finish what he started.

"Lucas," he starts again, "Along with being very beautiful, you also look like you're very young. How can you be so sure he's the right one for you?"

Lucas looks like he's about to argue after that quip, but instead he purses his lips and remains silent. Staring at Eliott for what seems like forever, he finally breaks out into a grin.

"Huh," Lucas says thoughtfully, "I never thought about it that way."

 _Score_. 

"You should be with someone who takes you out on dates," Eliott continues solemnly, "Buys flowers, cooks you breakfast in bed-" Lucas snorts at the last remark, composing himself when Eliott fixates him with a look that says 'don't interrupt'. 

"Anyway, does he do all that for you?"

"No, not always," the other man confesses, "We don't go out on dates as often as we used to, and he only buys flowers on special occassions," he says, fiddling with the loose threads on Eliott's bedsheet, "And he definitely won't be cooking breakfast, or any other meal for that matter, anytime soon. Mostly for the sake of both of our health."

"But," Lucas adds on, "He does make me happy." he finishes, smiling lovingly.

"I could make you happier." Eliott assures him confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asks, looking like he's about to burst out laughing, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one, I'd make sure that we went out at least once a week. For a movie, dinner, shopping, whatever you want," Eliott rattles off the top of his head, not knowing if he's making any sense, "And flowers only on special occasions? Babe, if you were with me, the whole house would look, and smell like a fucking garden." Eliott promises, surprised when Lucas doesn't even flinch at the term of endearment.

"What about the breakfast in bed?"

"What about it?" Eliott asks confusedly, "Hasn't your loser husband ever heard of take out?" Lucas laughs out loud, and Eliott thinks that after Lucas himself, it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"Alright," Lucas concedes, leaning closer from his chair so that the pair are a mere few inches away from one another, "I'm convinced."

"And-" Eliott, ready to argue his case further, pauses suddenly, stopping to look at Lucas whose smiling widely, teeth on full display.

"Wait, what?"

"You convinced me."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah," Lucas says nonchalantly, "You're right, I should be going out on more dates."

 _That was way too easy,_ Eliott thinks, waiting for the catch.

"So when's our first one?" Lucas asks, interrupting his trail of thought.

"What about your husband?"

"He doesn't have to know."

"I don't know how I feel about that." Eliott admits, feeling guilty over the prospect of causing Lucas to cheat, despite his husband sounding like a total ass.

"It sounded like you felt fine when you were flirting with me." Lucas mentions offhandedly. Eliott's brain seems convinced that the rationale is sound and not at all shady on Eliott's part, prompting him to respond reluctantly.

"You're right," Eliott sighs, "If that's what it takes for you to realize we're soulmates, I guess I can be a homewrecker." he acquiesces.

At this point, Lucas is struggling to stifle his laughter, enough that even Eliott can pick up on it in his drug induced state.

"Is my inner turmoil a joke to you?" Eliott deadpans, narrowing his eyes at Lucas, causing the other man to steady his expression.

"Sorry, you're right. I forgot this is your reputation at stake." Lucas says seriously. If Eliott was a bit more lucid, he might have been able to detect the mirth injecting the doctor's voice. However he's not, and instead takes the apology in stride, satisfied.

"As long as you know." Eliott mutters, unexpectedly hit with a wave of tiredness.

"You should get some rest," Lucas says softly, getting up from his seat. _Don't go_ he wants to say, but Eliott can feel his eyes drooping close and the events of the day catching up with him faster than he can ask Lucas to stay. Using his final ounce of energy, he nods, but not before reaching out and grasping Lucas's hand as the latter turns around to leave. 

Lucas looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, eventually leaning in and placing a long, close mouthed kiss on Eliott's lips, lingering a lot longer than a happily married man probably would have.

"Goodnight, Eliott." 

"See you later," Eliott mumbles, "Lucas Lallemant." drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

"Are you going to tell him that he's the husband you supposedly just cheated on?" 

Lucas jumps at his colleague's voice from behind him. 

"Shit, Isak!" he exclaims in a hushed whisper, "You gotta stop doing that!"

"You realize he's my patient right?" Isak asks, propping himself up from the doorway he was leaning on and entering the room, "Just so we're on the same page here."

"Of course I do," Lucas grumbles, standing up from the chair he had placed near Eliott's bed, "I was just checking up on him."

"I told you he was fine fifteen minutes ago in the cafeteria."

"You also told me he was awake," Lucas countered, "And I missed him." he says pouting.

"It's been like a day." 

"Whatever," Lucas says dismissively, "Is it so bad for me to want to see him?"

"You know you can take him home as soon as he's discharged right? Which should be by the end of your shift in a couple of hours by the way," Isak informs him, "Unless you plan on going home to someone else tonight."

"Obviously not!" Lucas snaps. 

"Then what is this, some new kind of foreplay?"

"Shut up," he grumbles, "He wouldn't have remembered any of it after waking up anyway."

"Sure." Isak replies knowingly, stretching out the last syllable, "I'm going to finish up my rounds, maybe you should too?" he says pointedly, turning away with a two fingered salute.

God, Lucas hated that guy.

Diverting his attention back to his sleeping husband, Lucas smiles, placing a soft kiss on Eliott's forehead before retreating from the room. 

His overnight shifts tended to render an eclectic selection of patients, but among the suspiciously drunken off their ass injured university students and sleep deprived accident victims, his husband who didn't even know that he was his husband made this one slightly more bearable.

Just a few more hours to go.

* * *

 

 

In this universe, Eliott and Lucas are happily married and living their best life. After a small injury on his film set requiring surgery, Eliott is admitted to the hospital where Lucas is completing his residency.

They go home that morning after Lucas's shift, Eliott with no memory of the incident from the previous night, and Lucas's heart full, knowing that even after years of dating and marriage, Eliott would still choose him.

(and, of course, Lucas leaves with a conversation providing him with an argument for every excuse Eliott would spring on him in the future, rebuttals that the latter unwittingly supplied himself)

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist the little isak cameo at the end. Those two would literally hate each other, it's canon. I don't make the rules haha


End file.
